


The ties that bind us

by firebird_writings



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings
Summary: Paz finds his hands are tied. And he doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The ties that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shan, who is just as thirsty for Paz as I am.

„Let me go“, Paz growled and fixed the two women in front of him with a glare. They shared a look that was entirely too amused. “I swear, if you don’t demagnetize this crap this second-”  
  
“Then what?” Anissa cocked her hip, accentuating her fleshy build. When Paz managed to let his eyes wander upwards to her face he caught her smirk.  
  
“Are you going to punish us?”, Vell asked with a giddy chuckle that went straight to his cock.  
  
He probably would. And Vell would love it, there was no doubt about that. Ever since the first time Anissa had brought her along to join in the fun Paz and Anissa were having, it had been clear that the brunette would let Paz and her friend subject her to anything, and she would beg fore more. It was cute how exitable she was, and how happily she let the two order her around. And of course she was following Anissa’s lead now.  
  
That was why Paz was tied to the bed, his gauntlets having been magnetized to the headboard. He was in full armor while the two friends were almost naked. Anissa was clad in rope, intricately twisted and tied. It stretched around her lush body, creating pathways and digging into the flesh that Paz wanted to dig into himself. She looked mouth-wateringly sinful.  
  
But here he was, immobile, incapable of grabbing onto Anissa’s curves and hauling her into his lap to grind his erection against her most likely soaked cunt. He cursed under his breath to refrain from calling the women every foul name he could think of.  
  
Not that they would mind. Both of them loved when he called them names, crooning them into their ears after a good, harsh orgasm.  
  
“No”, he decided to reply and turned his attention to Vell, even though it wasn’t easy to part with the stunning image that was Anissa nearly naked. But Vell was equally lovely in her sheer gown. She was dressed in thin, see-through strips of fabric that were barely even sewn together and left her body only minimally obscured. With her long hair loose and flowing she was an almost ethereal vision. “I’m going to reward you”, he told her in answer to her question. “If you are a good girl and let me go, that is.”  
  
If he didn’t know Vell so well he would have missed the little twitch her hips made at that. But the shiver that went through her was easily noticeable both to Paz and Anissa.  
  
“Focus, darling”, Anissa interjected before Vell could lose herself in the urge to be obedient and to be praised. Anissa reached out and stroked Vell’s cheek, getting an almost purring sound out of her. “I know… it’s difficult to resist him. You are doing very well, sweetheart.” Vell sighed with half-closed eyes. Anissa shot Paz a warning look. “Don’t distract her”, she chided. “That’s not part of the deal.”  
  
No. No, it wasn’t. He had agreed to let the two women lead the night, and trying to sway Vell into disobeying Anissa was not good etiquette. Even if he didn’t particularly like being tied up. He knew that they wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want. He knew that the minute he told them that he was done with the games, both of them would hurry to demagnetize his gauntlets and to make sure he was alright. So…  
  
“Apologies”, he said softly to Anissa before addressing Vell. “I’m sorry, sweet girl.”  
  
“S’okay”, Vell mumbled and nuzzled into Anissa’s palm. Anissa chuckled at that and shook her head full of vibrant blue curls fondly.  
  
“You are such a cat”, she teased. “I love it!” She leaned over and kissed Vell, who melted into the affection. Paz’s cock was straining against his clothes at the self-indulgent way Anissa explored Vell’s mouth. Those two would one day be the death of him.  
  
Anissa hummed and licked her lips when she parted from Vell.  
  
“Why don’t you take off Paz’s codpiece and prepare him for me, darling?”, she suggested softly, but Vell obeyed immediately as if Anissa had given her the harshest of orders.  
  
Without any preamble Vell climbed on the bed, almost tangling herself in her dress because of how eager she was. Paz couldn’t help but chuckle at that. That earned him a blush behind long tresses and big happy eyes looking up at him.  
  
“I don’t mind you falling into my lap, sweet thing”, he told her. “But you should be more careful.” She nodded with a giggle and then straddled his thigh. He looked down, at where his leg was armored in a firm thigh plate over a rough gambeson pant leg. Seeing Vell settle herself, all soft skin and supple flesh, down onto his thigh as if it was her favourite seat of all, rubbing her center against the plate, made his cock twitch in earnest.  
  
“You want to show him that you appreciate him, hm?” Anissa smirked, knowing full well that Vell wanted nothing more at the moment that to grind her pussy against Paz’s thigh plate.  
  
“Yes!” Vell’s voice was already breathy, and she hadn’t even started moving, yet. But she was trembling on top of Paz, and he wished so bad that he could embrace her securely. But his arms were still immobilized over his head and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
“Then do it, honey”, Anissa encouraged and climbed onto the bed behind Vell. She pushed the long hair out of the way and kissed Vell’s neck. “Come on, be a good girl.” With that she bit where neck met shoulder. Vell jumped with a gasp and pressed down onto Paz’s thigh. She leaned her head back against Anissa and started rolling her hips.  
  
Paz didn’t know where to look. Should he watch Anissa fondling Vell’s breasts, kneading the flesh, and rolling and pinching the nipples. Should he watch how Vell fucked herself on his thigh, how the sheer fabric of her dress was clinging stickily to her wet pussy. Should he watch Vell’s face; the heated cheeks with the red blotches, the half-closed unfocused eyes, the lush lips that let out the sweetest noises.  
  
“Come on”, Anissa murmured against Vell’s skin, kissing and nibbling away. “You can do better. I know you can. Get yourself off on him, darling.” Both Paz and Vell moaned at that.  
  
“Can I...” He didn’t know how to ask, but he knew he had to. Otherwise Anissa would be disappointed.  
  
“Can you what?” Excited eyes looked at him through blue curls.  
  
“Can I help her?” His cock was so hard by now that it hurt. He wished Vell had taken of his codpiece before starting this magnificent show. “Please.”  
  
“Ooh, he can beg!” Anissa’s laugh was trilling. But it didn’t sound mean. She sounded delighted. A surge of warmth spread through Paz. “Yes, help her. Be a good boy for Vell!”  
  
With a groan Paz tensed his thigh, bunching the muscle, and lifted his leg just the tiniest bit. Vell whined at that and increased the speed with which she smashed her cunt against his thigh plate. She was close, he could see that. And he wished he could feel her wetness.  
  
“Come for me, beautiful”, he said, his voice gruff through the vocoder from arousal.  
  
Vell’s body locked up and a pitiful whimper escaped her as she spasmed. Anissa was lightly stroking her sides to help her through. Paz’s eyes flitted between the gushing pussy, the heaving chest, and the lovely face.  
  
Anissa gently helped her off his thigh, and Vell curled up beside him, pressing her face against his chest plate, probably trying to cool her face on the durasteel.  
  
“Very good”, Anissa cooed and caressed Vell’s leg. “You did beautifully.”  
  
“You did”, Paz nodded as Vell sighed and snuggled closer to him. “You are so gorgeous when you come.”  
  
“Rest for a while.” Anissa leaned down and pressed a kiss to Vell’s thigh.  
  
“But...” The tired woman made a weak gesture to Paz’s crotch. First he was confused but then he remembered Anissa’s request.  
  
“Hush”, Anissa said. “I can unpack Paz myself, don’t worry.”  
  
So, while Vell was nuzzling his chest plate, almost purring like a happy kitten, Anissa made short work of his codpiece. It was such a relief when the solid durasteel was off and the only thing pressing against his erection was his pants. Anissa stroked him through the fabric, and he couldn’t help but curse in Mando’a, which earned him a content hum. Anissa loved when he spoke Mando’a, even though she couldn’t understand a word.  
  
“Lend me a hand?”, Anissa asked when she unzipped his pants. Vell nodded her consent and lifted her arm in Anissa’s general direction. The blue-haired beauty grinned at that and then let her hand slip into Paz’s pants. His hips bucked when she touched his already painfully hard cock, and he cursed louder. Vell giggled. “Oh, I think he has a nice gift for us, Vell.” She stroked his cock a few times before carefully lifting it out into the open.  
  
“Stars!” Paz hissed at the sudden air that caressed his shaft. He had been hard and throbbing for so long. Looking down he saw Anissa taking Vell’s hand and wrapping it around him. A breathy groan escaped him at the soft touch.  
  
“You have such a nice cock”, Vell purred and stroked him slowly. “Thick and good. I love it.” The compliments made Paz’s head swim. Normally Anissa was the more vocal of the two, Vell showing her appreciation more in how willingly she did what she was told to. Dirty talk was Anissa’s forte.  
  
“Yes, a very nice cock”, said woman agreed and straddled his thighs. She was truly a vision like that, wide hips spread to accommodate his broad build, with all those intricately tied ropes accentuating her curves. How he wanted to bury his head in those soft breasts! “It will fill me so perfectly!”  
  
Paz was torn between focusing on Vell’s hand that was stroking him leisurely with just barely enough pressure to not count as teasing, and Anissa, who was untying part of her rope work. His breathing became heavier as the rope between her legs loosened and then came off soaked. His moan almost drowned out Anissa’s.  
  
She climbed onto his lap and he couldn’t help the enthusiastic twitch of his cock. Both women chuckled at that.  
  
“Hold him still for me”, Anissa asked of Vell and then scootched into position over his cock. Paz strained against the hold on his gauntlets, wanting nothing more than embracing Anissa and help her onto his rock-hard erection. But the magnetic seal was too strong, he couldn’t do a thing but take what the women offered him. Anissa let the head of cock slide through her dripping labia, a sensation that made Paz bite his lip. She was so hot and wet!  
  
“Please”, he panted and tried to keep from moving his hips.  
  
“What do you think?” Anissa turned her head to Vell, who watched just as enraptured as Paz how Anissa’s slick slowly coated his cock. “Does he deserve my pussy?”  
  
They were really going to be the death of him.  
  
“Don’t be mean, Niss.” Vell nuzzled his chest plate, holding his cock in place. “Paz is being so good for you.”  
  
“You’re right”, Anissa agreed with an almost soft smile to Paz. It made his stomach tingle, not that he would ever admit it. “I shouldn’t be mean.” With that she sank down onto his cock, engulfing him slowly in her tight, wet heat.  
  
He threw his head back as best as he could and moaned, eyes screwed shut tightly. Anissa’s silky walls were gripping him so good! He couldn’t help growling deep in his throat when she started moving.  
  
“Stars”, he groaned. “You feel so good!”  
  
He couldn’t manage to open his eyes and actually look at Anissa, the pleasure was building too quickly to concentrate on anything but the sensations. But he knew how beautiful she looked perched on him, riding his cock. He could see the rolling curves in his mind, the flush that was spreading through her as she fucked herself on him. Her strong, muscular legs working to move her up and down on him. The soft breasts jiggling in rhythm.  
  
Anissa leaned back and supported herself with a firm grip on Paz’s legs. The change in angle made her breathe even harsher, forced small noises out of her. He rolled his hips upwards to help her along, grinding his cock into her sweet spot.  
  
Both Anissa and Paz cursed in sudden shock when there was a tongue swiping over where they were joined. Paz couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips that almost sent Anissa tumbling off him.  
  
“Vell!” Anissa tried to sound chastising and stern, but her voice spiked in pleasure and it turned out more like a blissed shriek.  
  
“What?” Vell’s voice was muffled from mouthing at their sexes but it was clear she was still playing the innocent kitten angle. “Don’t you want to continue, Niss?” Anissa’s answer was a keening noise that told Paz that Vell had attacked her clit.  
  
He scraped together his senses, opened his eyes, and looked down.  
  
It was the most debauched thing he had ever seen. Anissa was rolling her hips, her head thrown back with a blissed out expression on her face, gently gripping Vell’s tresses with a shaking hand, holding Vell’s skillful mouth to her. It looked like she was seconds away from coming, so he grinded his pelvis upward, aiming for her sweet spot. Their combined efforts at unraveling Anissa made her twitch and whimper, her pussy clenching around Paz’s cock deliciously.  
  
“Come for us, beautiful”, he rasped. “Show us what you got!”  
  
Anissa came with a shout and thoughtless babbling, her body jerking violently, only Vell’s arm around her keeping her on top of Paz. Again he wished he could hold her and guide her through it.  
  
Vell”, Anissa gasped sharply, still trembling, “get your sweet little ass up and get your pussy on Paz’s head!” Apparently she had found some composure again, even though she was still in the aftershocks. “If that’s ok with you, big boy?” She looked up at Paz with a soft expression on her face. He nodded without hesitation. They had done it before.  
  
Vell climbed up to his head and straddled his helmet immediately, always happy to comply. He groaned at the close up vision of her still wet pussy. With a little chuckle she wiggled in front of his visor, giving him a bit of a show.  
  
“Get on with it, girl”, he growled and jerked on his binds. “I wanna taste you!”  
  
With an eager hum Vell settled her crotch against the bottom of his helmet and her hands on the side, and slowly pushed up with both. Paz’s sight disappeared but instead he could feel the body heat of Vell. The sweet smell of her soaked pussy hit his nostrils and with a groan he took a deep breath.  
  
He closed his eyes since there was no sense in keeping them open when he couldn’t even see, and waited, the anticipation almost giving him a heart attack.  
  
They both moaned in sync as her pussy made contact with his mouth. There was no better taste than that for Paz. Mandalorian food was rich in taste, and he loved it. But the taste of an aroused pussy was unmatched. He began lapping up the juices left over from her orgasm, the knowledge that they had been created by his thigh plate making it all the sweeter.  
  
He groaned into Vell’s clit when Anissa started moving on his cock again, which made Vell mewl and grind her hips down into him. Every little movement from either of them created a feedback loop of pleasure for all of them. It was sinful, and the best thing Paz had ever experienced. There was only one thing that could possibly make this better.  
  
“Let me go”, he muffledly begged into Vell’s cunt, stroking her labia with his tongue. “I wanna hold you both!”  
  
“Niss...” Vell almost sounded pained. “Can I please…?”  
  
There was a pause in which Paz’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. Then…  
  
“Yes”, Anissa gasped, riding his cock faster. “Free him!”  
  
Paz groaned at that, his fingers itching. He heard Vell scrabble about to grab the remote control of the magnetic lock, and then there was a soft beeping sound before his hands fell onto the mattress, finally free.  
  
He clenched and unclenched his hands a few time to get back control over his muscles. His forearms were a bit numb but nothing too serious. With a growl that had Vell shrieking he reached downwards, one hand grabbing Anissa’s thigh tightly, the other wrapping around Vell’s body.  
  
“Move”, he rasped, and meant both of them. And both of them complied. His hand wandered to Anissa’s ass and squeezed harshly, making her fuck herself on him even faster. Vell shifted a bit on him and moaned when the edge of his helmet hit her clit. While Paz liked to torture her clit with his tongue, he was also very okay with sticking it into her cunt. So he pressed her closer and wiggled his tongue into her while bucking up his hips forcefully for Anissa.  
  
Vell came first, soaking his chin with her juices while her sweet cries egged on Anissa, who fucked herself on his cock with abandon. Paz reached around and let his fingers search for her clit. Rubbing tight circles, catching the little nub with the seam of his gloves every once in a while, made Anissa drench his cock when she came with a scream. He gripped both of them securely and helped them grind their pelvises into him, easing them down from their highs.  
  
When Vell was only weakly whimpering he eased her off his face just enough so she would hear him clearly before saying:  
  
“Will you do something for me, sweet thing?”  
  
“Mhm”, she hummed her agreement.  
  
“Thank you”, he crooned and pressed a kiss to her thigh. “Be a good girl and eat Anissa’s pussy.” At that, both women mewled. “Make her come for me, will you?”  
  
“Yeah”, Vell replied and then clumsily moved off him, sliding his helmet back into position. When she was sitting beside him she leaned down and pressed a sweet little kiss to his visor, where his nose would be. She was such a soft little kitten, it almost hurt.  
  
“I can’t come again”, Anissa protested, squirming on Paz’s still hard cock. He sat up, gripped the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
“I’m sure you can, beautiful”, he said. “You just have to let Vell take care of you.”  
  
“Yeah, let me take care of you”, Vell nodded and moved in, caressing Anissa’s body with gentle hands. “Please.”  
  
Anissa nodded and Paz lifted her off his cock. She moaned at that and gripped him tightly. He turned around and set Anissa down on her back, letting his hands move languidly over her soft, supple body, watching her squirm. Then he moved back to make space for Vell, swatting her sweat and nearly sheer fabric covered rear lightly. The long-haired woman giggled at that and wiggled her ass.  
  
“Don’t start”, Paz warned.  
  
“Why not?” She looked back at him with a cheeky smirk. He grabbed her ass cheek harshly.  
  
“Because I will fucking wreck your pussy if you keep that up.”  
  
“Do it”, Anissa demanded from her spot on the mattress. “If I have to suffer through too much stimulation, then Vell has to, too!”  
  
Paz moved behind Vell and wrapped an arm around her, pressing her to his chest.  
  
“Can you take a pounding, sweet thing?”, he purred into her ear. She shivered and nodded.  
  
“Anything for you”, she admitted.  
  
With a growl he pushed her away gently, pushing her headfirst into Anissa, who snickered.  
  
“Come on, Vell”, she egged on her friend. “I know you can lick pussy like a champ! And I want to watch Paz fuck you from behind!”  
  
They rearranged their limbs rather easily, and Paz let Vell work on Anissa in peace for a few moments, watching and appreciating. Seeing the blue-haired beauty being unraveled by her friend’s tongue was a magical thing to witness. The heavy panting and mewling sighs were music in his ears, and the blush that was spreading across Anissa’s chest was beautiful. She was carding her hand through Vell’s hair almost reverently, tugging the woman closer carefully.  
  
“Come on, Mando”, Anissa said when she locked eyes with him, her gaze a bit unfocused but her voice still demanding. “Vell’s cute little cunt will not fuck itself. So, ah!” She jerked when Vell moaned at the dirty talk. “Stars! Warn me, or shut up!” At that Vell sat up straight, grabbed Anissa’s face, and kissed her. Anissa gripped Vell’s arms tightly but melted into the passionate kiss.  
  
“You shut up, darling”, Vell said warmly when they parted. “Be quiet and enjoy.” She kissed her way down Anissa’s neck, nibbling on the skin and leaving teeth marks all over. Paz had to grip his cock tightly to keep himself from spilling right there and then. He gritted his teeth, wanting to look away and think of something distracting but the sight was too enticing. So he tightened his grip and watched Vell laving attention at Anissa’s ample breasts, making her friend squirm under her, before kissing and biting her way downwards until she was back at her cunt. “Relax, and let me make you feel good.”  
  
Paz just couldn’t bring himself to interrupt them. Vell’s pussy was tempting but he appreciated her determination to eat Anissa to the brink of sanity. He tilted his head to get a better view and groaned lowly at seeing Vell’s tongue lapping and stroking and penetrating. His eyes switched between that, and watching Anissa’s face as she was brought closer and closer to the peak. He leaned over Vell and stroked Anissa’s cheek.  
  
“Come, gorgeous”, he ordered gruffly. “Let me see it. Let me see that beautiful face while you come!”  
  
She keened and actually thrashed around when she fell over the edge. Both Vell and Paz held her down on the bed firmly, Vell still sucking and licking at her pussy.  
  
“Stars!”, Anissa gasped breathlessly, her voice actually hoarse. “Please stop, Vell! It’s too much!” Vell pulled back, licking her lips with a satisfied smile. “Come here, you menace!” Anissa pulled Vell into another kiss. “And you!” Anissa fixed him with a glare in between kisses. “Do your job and fuck her!”  
  
“Yes, ma’am”, Paz chuckled. He gripped Vell’s hips and pulled her back into him, rubbing his aching cock between her labia, coating himself in her juices. “Are you ready, little kitten?”  
  
“Yes”, Vell sighed and moved her hips back into him. Paz lined himself up and then shoved into her with one solid thrust. Her pussy quivered around him and her back arched. He gently caressed her back, Anissa stroking her cheek, and gave her the time to get used to his girth. Both women liked his size very much but Vell always needed a moment to get herself together after being split apart. “I’m ready now”, she said and squirmed.  
  
He set a fast and harsh pace, barely even pulling out before slamming himself inside again roughly. The intensity made Vell melt immediately. She wobbled on her knees, almost falling face-down onto the bed. Paz wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. The other hand found its way around her neck, not squeezing but only resting there. Vell sighed in content and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
“This okay, babygirl?”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
He held her close while fucking up into her, finally chasing his own completion. The wet noises her hot cunt made when he bottomed out in her only made him pound her harder, unleashing all his frustration onto her body.  
  
“You look so good like that”, Anissa cooed and sat up, scooting closer to sandwich Vell between their bodies. She cupped Vell’s face and kissed her, unhurried and soft, the complete opposite of what Paz was doing to her. “Spread open on his gorgeous cock. So pretty.”  
  
He fucked her harder still, angling her hips so he could smash his cock in her sweet spot. She wailed at that, writhing in pleasure. It only took a few thrusts until she came with a scream, her cunt releasing fluid, gushing onto him. He moaned at that, getting her to squirt was not a daily occurrence.  
  
“Vell, kitten...” It was hard to articulate when her silken walls were gripping him so tightly. “You still have that implant, right?” Vell only mewled.  
  
“She has”, Anissa answered for her and started rubbing Vell’s clit. “Vell, darling. Can Paz come inside you?” Now Vell sobbed in earnest, unable to string together words. But before Paz could slow down to give her a break Anissa had grabbed her chin. “Look at me, Vell”, she said in a commanding tone. “Yes, like that. Now, tell me. Can Paz come inside you?”  
  
The second Vell nodded hazily, Paz slammed into her even more forceful. Those two would absolutely be the death of him. It took him one, two, three more harsh thrusts then he felt his body tensing beyond control, and he came.  
  
He grunted and held Vell close to him as spurt after spurt of his cum was shooting inside her. It felt so good to release in her wet heat!  
  
He slumped a bit when his cock started to soften, and let Anissa take Vell off him, helping her friend lie down on the bed, shushing her whimpers gently, and rubbing the still shaking legs.  
  
“That was beautiful, darling. So good. You made Paz come so hard, such a good little kitten for him.”  
  
He let Anissa take care of Vell for the moment and stood up. He retreated to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up, and removed most of his armor. Both were done with shaky hands. He wasn’t getting any younger, and orgasms like that took a lot out of him. When he was done he returned to the two women and found them snuggling on the bed.  
  
“You two are the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen”, he told them, meaning every word. Anissa smiled up at him, continuing to pet Vell’s hair. Vell was curled up tightly, still shivering slightly. “Should I prepare a bath?” Both them probably had sore muscles, and could use an old-fashioned bubble bath. But Anissa shook her head.  
  
“I have taken care of cleaning up”, she said, licking her lips. Ah, naughty girl. Paz smirked. “All we need now is our big teddy bear!” He snorted at that but climbed onto the bed, claiming the spot between them when Anissa moved over. The moment he was settled Vell threw a leg over his torso, cuddling closer. Anissa put her head onto his chest. He curled an arm over each of them and hugged them closer.  
  
“Next time I want a cock ring”, Paz said into the content silence. “It was really hard to not shoot my load prematurely.” Anissa snickered at that but there was no reaction from Vell. Looking down he saw that she already was asleep. He had worn her out pretty well.  
  
“Fine”, Anissa mocked. “The old man gets his cock ring.”  
  
“Careful”, he warned, squeezing her closer to his chest. “Next time I’m bringing binders, and then it’s one of you who gets tied up.”


End file.
